


Kept

by EnInkahootz



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Abduction, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Captive/Captor, First Kiss, First Time, Fucked up yet romantic, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic, Non-con in the sense that you are his captive, Porn, Post-Labyrinth (1986), Reader-Insert, Romance, Sex Magic, Smut, Top Jareth (Labyrinth), Unhealthy Relationships, and he is kind during the sex, bottom reader, but you are also the one who initiates it, tipsy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: When you were six years old your sister failed to rescue you from The Goblin King.  Rather than turn you into a goblin, Jareth allowed you to remain human and raised you with kindness. In time you grew to accept your new life, and eventually to think of Jareth as a fond friend.  Now you are an adult, and you desire to become lovers with Jareth; one night you make your move.
Relationships: Jareth/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Kept

Your sister failed to save you from The Goblin King seventeen years ago when you were six years old. She gave up on the labyrinth and went home without you. Usually when that happens, Jareth turns the child into a goblin. Over the years you’ve seen him make goblins out of countless children, but for reasons that are still mysterious to you Jareth took a liking to you and allowed you to remain human. At first you tried to escape, despised your captor, but as the years passed you couldn’t help but adjust, and eventually you grew fond of Jareth. 

From the start Jareth lavished you with affection and attention, indulging your every whim, even in the beginning when you screamed that you hated him. Whatever food you wished for you were given. When you wanted toys, they were provided. When you asked for human friends, Jareth created parties full of imaginary ones for you to play with, tucked away within one of Jareth’s enchanted crystal balls until you tired of it. Whenever you had interest in a topic Jareth would procure for you piles of books on the subject and you would devour every one. 

The older you have gotten the more knowledge you have thirsted for, and you have been given access to it all. You love to read non-fiction from the human realm, to learn about the world you aren’t a part of any longer. You love to read fiction too, to escape to all sorts of stories, to know all sorts of people. 

At other times you and Jareth relax together in a fantasy setting of Jareth’s own making within the magical confines of one of his crystals. Sometimes you tell Jareth about the books you've read, and other times Jareth tells you tragic tales of his life before you met. He had been so lonely with none but goblins to spend time with, he told you often, but he is happy now; he is happy because of you. You feel warmed whenever Jareth says this, and the memories of hating him are so faint you can barely recall what the hate felt like.

You consider Jareth a fond friend now, and you have made a life for yourself as Jareth’s Royal Assistant. Jareth gives you all sorts of responsibilities and you feel valued and productive as you make numerous improvements to the realm. You made Jareth understand that the goblins have rights, and laws were put in place to protect those rights. Jareth takes your counsel on many matters and constantly praises you for all your hard work.

Jareth never seems to age, appearing as lovely as you always remember him being. When you asked Jareth about it once, he had explained that he did age, but at such a slow rate that there would be no evidence of it during the span of a human life. Now that you are an adult, you and Jareth are beginning to appear similar in age. You think you ought to find it jarring, but the strange became normal to you long ago.

“More wine?” Jareth asks, bottle poised over your glass. You nod with a tipsy grin, and Jareth appears charmed. He refills your glass and then his own, then sits back on the ornate velvet couch. You are inside one of his crystal balls, in a room decorated as if for a decadent party, except there are no imagined party guests this time. It’s just the two of you. You wonder if it is the right night to finally tell Jareth what has been true for many years - that you want him, that you love him.

You gaze at Jareth, replaying in your mind all the things you have imagined yourself saying to him. You try to pick a sentence to convey your feelings, but all the words jumble in your head and you can’t choose. You must look distressed because Jareth appears concerned.

“What is it?” he asks.

“Nothing,” you say, “I mean, well…” You move nearer to him and struggle again to find the words, but ultimately you give up and simply sit on his lap and try to let your facial expression reveal your sentiment.

He smiles at you and whispers your name. A thrill runs through your being.

“Would you like me to kiss you?” Jareth asks.

You nod eagerly, and he takes your face into his hands and presses his lips to yours. At once you feel a spark of intense ecstasy; it is your first kiss and you’re not sure if that’s normal or if it’s magic. It makes you moan, loudly and needily. It’s too much, too overwhelming, and yet you desperately crave more. Jareth pulls away and grins, and you see that his lips are coated in a cloud of purple sparkles.

“That is my pleasure magic, darling,” Jareth explains as the sparkles fade away from his lips, “how did you like it?”

You stare at him with wide eyes and parted lips. You nod, unable to speak.

Jareth chuckles and smirks, then kisses you again, this time sliding his tongue into your mouth and then turning on his pleasure magic like a switch; suddenly, it radiates from his tongue. You make a muffled sound of bliss against his lips and press closer to him. He breaks the kiss and shifts your body so that you are straddling him, and you make a sound of urgent longing when you feel his erection press to yours through your clothes.

“Would you like me to make love to you?” Jareth asks, his eyes locked to yours and his tongue still glinting purple in his mouth.

“Yes, Jareth,” you breathe.

“Mmm,” he replies richly, “I promise I’ll be gentle, my darling.”

You have read books about sex and so you know what to expect in a basic sense, but you have never experienced anything sexual with another person until tonight. The imaginary people in the crystals had often flirted with you, but the idea of losing your virginity to someone who wasn’t real made you feel sad and hollow. Now you are especially glad that you never flirted back; now you get to have Jareth as your first.

“Tell me what to do,” you say, feeling docile, wanting to please him.

He strokes your hair and then kisses you once again, this time for long, lush moments, his magic-emitting tongue playing against yours, his arms holding you flush to him. When you pull away for air he moves his mouth to your neck, dragging his lips over the skin and breathing warm against it.

“Jareth,” you whisper, not sure what you mean to say. He raises his head.

“I am going to undress you now,” he tells you, and he stands you up. You allow him to move you however he chooses as he strips your clothes from your body, leaving you nude before him. Jareth stands and removes his own clothes, slowly, and you watch with a dropped jaw; his nakedness is even more gorgeous than you imagined. He raises his hand and calls forth one of his crystal orbs. He tosses it up in the air and the crystal you are in fades away just as the new crystal encompasses you both. Inside the new crystal is a pleasingly decorated and candlelit bedroom with a plush bed in shades of purple. Jareth guides you onto the bed and you recline against the pillows, your mind and body buzzing with excitement.

“I want you to come first,” Jareth tells you, “I am going to suck your cock and I want you to release whenever you please, don’t hold back.”

You nod, feeling as though you are in a dream. Jareth settles himself on his stomach between your legs and wraps his hand around the base of your hard cock. He smiles up at you and you see that his tongue still sparkles; you take a deep breath and try to brace yourself for the intensity of his magic against your cock. He slowly lowers his mouth onto your hardness and you cry out and thrash. He holds his head still for a long moment, the tip of your cock snug in the back of his throat and his magical tongue pressed flush to your shaft. You breathe heavily and writhe. 

Jareth raises his head off of you, and you make a soft, sad sound when your cock hits the open air, but then he begins to lap at the tip of your cock, and it feels so good that you forget about the loss. He coats the head and then the shaft with his enchanted licks. He covers every spec of your firm flesh with his glinting tongue as he holds your balls in his hand and strokes them with his palm. His other hand caresses your inner thigh, and suddenly it begins to emit his pleasure magic as well. Your leg jerks and you make a strangled cry as the new layer of his power sinks into you. Feeling his magic on two points at once - his tongue on your cock and his hand on your thigh - makes you want to scream wildly, wantonly, and you do.

“More?” Jareth asks.

“Yes,” you beg, craving it with keen desperation. Jareth draws back his head and you see the purple sparkles of his pleasure magic gather again at his lips; meanwhile his tongue and hand continue to sparkle with his power. As he strokes your inner thigh, he lowers his head again and takes your cock fully into his mouth. You feel his magic lips stretched around the base of your cock and his magic tongue pressed against your shaft. You feel waves and jolts and explosions of his power and your body convulses and you almost come, but you don’t want it to be over so you shove down your orgasm. Jareth raises his head again.

“Are you alright?” he asks with kind concern.

“Yes, it feels so good,” you tell him, your voice a rich moan, the words nearly blurred into one long sound.

Jareth smirks fondly at you, then uses his magic-emitting lips to kiss all over your hard cock, covering it with presses of his power. You feel dizzy with pleasure, vaguely fearing that you might pass out from the intensity. Again, you want to give in to your lust and set free your orgasm, but you can’t stand the thought of the oral sex ending, can’t imagine your cock existing without Jareth’s mouth on it. Jareth lowers his head onto your cock then, taking you fully inside, and his entire mouth begins to buzz with his pleasure magic. He starts to bob his head at speed, and you can’t hold on much longer. Soon you call his name and spill your seed down his throat and you feel him swallow at once.

“Did you enjoy that?” Jareth asks afterwards.

You struggle to find words amidst your heady afterglow, then give up and nod dreamily.

“Are you ready for me to make love to you?”

You nod again, eagerly, desperately.

Jareth guides you onto your stomach and soon you feel the fingers of his unenchanted hand, lubricated presumably by magic, run up your crack. Despite the lack of pleasure magic you gasp, and he withdraws his hand.

“No, don’t stop,” you whisper, “please.”

He returns his hand to your ass and nuzzles his slick fingers between your cheeks. His front two fingers make contact with your hole and you jump, then make a soft moan of anticipation. Jareth’s fingers rub soft circles over the outside of your hole, over your circle of puckered flesh; it makes you yearn to be penetrated. Soon your spent cock hardens once again and throbs beneath your body. 

“Are you ready for a finger inside?” Jareth asks.

“Yes,” you cry out.

He makes a soft chuckle at your eagerness and then you feel the tip of his forefinger enter you. You can hear your heart pounding; you are not afraid, but you are so excited you can barely stand it. Jareth pushes his finger further in, moving slowly until it is fully inside you. You groan and feel the muscles inside your ass tense and release involuntarily. He slides his single finger out and reenters with two of his slippery fingers. He begins to glide them in and out at a leisurely pace. You get lost in the rhythm of it.

In time Jareth changes his technique, using his two fingers to stretch your rim with a scissoring motion, moving them to and fro in opposing directions. Your breath is heavy, each inhale and each exhale laden with desire. You want to beg Jareth for his cock, but you are enjoying the preparation just as much as you are craving more.

Jareth withdraws his fingers and when he reenters you he arranges them in a curled position. You feel him touch some spot inside you and the pleasure is so great you scream and thrust your hips firmly. 

“What is that?” you pant, “More pleasure magic?”

“No, darling, that’s your prostate,” Jareth explains, “but here, let’s add some pleasure magic as well.”

In the moment before Jareth turns his pleasure magic on, the keen anticipation of what’s to come almost makes you climax against the bed, but you catch yourself in time. Then you feel the magic spark at his fingertips inside you; the power vibrates against your prostate with maddening ecstasy. You moan and groan and make sounds you’ve never heard yourself make before. With his enchanted fingers inside you, you can feel Jareth’s nearness in some profound way; his power is flowing into your being, into your core, into your essence.

“P-please,” you stammer eventually, “I, I want to feel your cock inside me, Jareth, J-Jareth, please.”

You need him more than you have ever needed anyone or anything. To you he is the very definition of fulfillment, of satiation.

“Alright, darling,” Jareth says, turning off his magic for the time being and withdrawing his fingers, “since you asked so politely.”

You make a moan of relief and he grips your hips and guides you onto your hands and knees. A moment later you feel the slicked head of his cock press to your hole.

“Are you ready, darling?”

“Yes, Jareth.”

He slides into you with excruciating slowness, gradually filling your lonely channel and stretching your walls with his enormous cock. You whisper his name as you adjust to the new sensation and he holds his cock still inside you, stroking your back soothingly for many long moments. Then Jareth makes a silky moan and begins to pull out of you, slowly, carefully. When he is nearly all the way out he glides in again, and he alternates between these motions at a dreamy pace, moving in and out of you, in and out, over and over. You make a stretched-out moan, a moan that feels like it will have no end. He reaches around your hip and takes your hard cock into his hand. A moment later his hand begins to radiate pleasure magic, encasing your hardness in his power. You can’t help but thrust into his curled fingers as he fucks your ass, as he fills you again and again.

“How does it feel, darling?” Jareth asks.

“W-wonderful, Jareth,” you moan, feeling yourself drool onto the bed.

“Faster? Harder?” he asks.

“Yes, yes, please,” you beg.

Jareth increases his pace in a few increments but soon enough he is snapping his pelvis at speed, slamming forcefully into you. He jerks your cock with matched passion, his hand pumping you fiercely, his magic vibrating blissfully throughout your throbbing erection.

“How does it feel?” he asks again.

“Good,” you cry out. You want to say more, to speak words of gratitude and love, but nearly all of your energy is going into holding off your orgasm.

“You feel so very good, darling,” Jareth tells you, and his praise makes you feel glad, “I feel you all around my cock,” he continues, “and I feel you in my heart,” he adds softly.

You are too moved to find any words, too touched to express your joy and devotion, but you manage to whisper his name and you hope that will be enough. He pounds into you for a long, wordless stretch of time, a stretch of time that feels eternal, and yet you know there will be an end, and you dread it as much as you yearn for your climax.

“Do you want to come for me, my darling?” Jareth eventually asks, his voice sultry and low. He fucks you harder, jerks you faster, his snapping hips wild, and then all at once pleasure magic begins to stream from his cock, filling your ass and spreading throughout your insides, and you come, spilling frantically over his hand and remembering nothing but him.

“Jareth,” you moan with utter contentment as your orgasm goes on and on, his blissful magic stretching out your climax and your cum pooling on the bed, “Jareth.”

He moans your name in reply and shoots his seed deep inside you with a final, brutal thrust, then collapses forward over your back and presses his lips to the side of your neck before whispering into your ear -

“I love you.”


End file.
